Your Worst Fears Come To Life
by MyFreakyRomance
Summary: 'Hush little baby don't say a word. Mama's gonna' buy you a mocking bird...' The Cullens come back from school one day, only to be knocked out, and when they wake, they're chained to a wall. And in dark rooms, they each have to face their worse fears...
1. Prologue

**Your Worst Fears Come To Life**

**Summary: **_'Hush little baby, don't say word. Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird...' The voice was like honey mixed with blood - so sweet, yet so deadly... _The Cullens come home from school one day, only to be knocked out and wake up chained to a wall. And in dark rooms, they each have to face their worst fears...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Twilight characters, or the character I have made up myself (he's actually based off a real person). If I owned them, I would keep them locked in my basement so they woudln't escape... I'm only kidding. But seriously, I don't own them, just the plot.

**Rating: **T- for angst, horror and touture with a bit of romance... maybe sexual themes... and a bit of supernatural.

* * *

**Prologue  
**_Phobophobia - Fear of Phobias_

"School, oh why do we _have _to go?" The whiny voice of Alice Cullen filled her brother's Volvo. She was pouting and puting on her famous blue-eyed puppy face, looking at her boyfriend sadly through the review mirror. His honey gaze looked up at her, before he sighed and looked away. Alice, feeling defeated, leaned back into the passanger seat and crossed her arms, giving a faint huff.

"Yes," Edward said, turning into the carpark. "Alice, seriously, you _love _school. Why are you getting so moody about it?" He turned to look at his adopted sister, green eyes exaiming her.

She sighed and shrugged her small shoulders. "I dunno really. I just feel... something bad about this school." Alice bit her lip, looking out the window as the pulled into a spot. The Cullens got out of the car, stretching their muscles since they lived quite a bit away from the school.

Rosalie sniffed. "It's too wet here," she whined, brushing the invisble dust off of her blue halter top. "I really don't know why we had to move to Forks, of all places!"

Emmett sighed, wrapping one big arm around her bare shoulders. "Rose, chill would ya'? It's just a school, ya' know. And Alice is just being overactional... Ow!" The large man rubbed his leg, glaring at the small girl who had just kicked him.

Jasper sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. "You guys really need to stop drawing attention," he murmured, his voice as quiet and as relaxing as always.

The group looked around, seeing many pairs of eyes looking at them. "Well," Edward started, scratching at his bronze coloured hair. "This sucks.

* * *

It was lunch time, a time where the adopted family can finally meet up again after a long half-day. They sat down at a vacant table, all sighing at the same time - a sibling thing. Except one person was missing... Alice.

"Oh Jas, where's your girl?" Emmett asked, digging his fork into the pasta that was set on his tray, taking a big glob of Mac&Cheese into his mouth.

Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "Really? I don't know. Last time I saw her was in Maths, and that was second period. She could be anyway - heck, she could have easily made friends already."

It was true, Alice was the type of person that everyone could get attatched to easily. The other four would normally stay away, since they have been known as the 'oucasts' from many schools. It wasn't their fault that they were adopted and in love with each other.

"Guys! Guys!" Alice's shrill voice could be heard from the other side of the cafeteria. She was easy to see, running at a fast speed with another student in tow. "Guys! This is Brian! Brian, this is my family - Rose, Emmett, Edward and my boyfriend, Jasper."

The new student smiled, thin lips rising up, His cheek bones were set quite high on is tanned face, chocolate brown eyes gleaming with something that the family couldn't but their finger on. His black hair was spiked up, bits of brown running through the strands. His arms were covered in tattooes - manly monster ones, which were purple - and a nose ring was slung through the left side of his nose. He was a very good looking guy - for a tattooed punk.

He raised one hand meekly, gave a sheepish, "Hi." Everyone nodded to him, and the two new friends sat down, Alice immediatly sitting on Jaspers lap.

"So, how you guys liking Forks so far?" Brian asked, digging into his own Mac, cringing in disgust as a green piece of pasta fell of the spork.

Rosalie groaned and started to rant, making Edward bang his head against the table multiple times. The family laughed, the newbie adding in his own smooth chuckles.

Edward looked up, feeling someone staring at him. He looked around, green eyes combing the group of friends, until his eyes gazed into a pair of cocoa coloured eyes. The girl was pretty, and quite pale, brown hair waving down her back. Her lips were parted in thought as she looked at him, full and pink. Embarssed, Edward looked away. "Who's that?" he asked Brian, pointing at the pretty girl who went back to picking at her apple.

The boy's smile disappeared as he saw who the bronze haired boy was pointing to. "Dude, I'll say this once, and once only." He lowered his voice, so everyone had to lean in to here him. "_Never talk to her. Never sit next to her. And never __**ever **__look at her straight in the eye_."

Emmett blinked, leaning back. "Why not?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders. "Just 'cause she's a loner, dosen't mean we shouldn't hang out with her."

Brian shook his head. "Uh, no. You don't get it... Look, I heard that she once hung out with a newbie boy... next day, he was found, half his face eaten off with what looked like... cat bites." The tanned boy cringed back, everyone else scrunching up their faces too.

Edward looked down at his lunch, sighing. _Well, too late for that_.

* * *

The door bell rang, making Alice look up from her magazine. She waltzed over to the door, opening the piece of oak to reveal a bright, dark face. His black hair hung down in a shaggy way, his skin a russet brown. He was quite lanky, and very tall. He was also carrying a tray of what smelt like chocolate chip cookies.

"Hi," he said akwardly. "Um, I live next door... well, not really next door. I live on a reserve, which is pretty close to these parts of the forest. My Dad heard some people were moving into this house, so my sister made me come over here with some cookies she made. Here," he handed the tray to the blue eyed girl. "I'm Jacob."

Alice smiled. "I'm Alice. Come in!" She skipped off, letting the tall boy to let himself in. He saw a tall blonde, who introduced himself as Jasper, Alice's boyfriend.

Soon, everyone knew Jacob, and they were all sitting in the lounge room. Carlisle and Esme where out for the night, having a night out with some new friends they , the new friends were having a... discussion.

"Dude, why would you name you're daughter 'Stacy'? I mean, it sounds like an old lady's name!" Jacob snorted, making Rose huff in annoyence.

"Please, if I named her Stacy, I would be Stacy's mom. And I would havin it going on." She grinned, curling a bit on blonde hair around her face.

The doorbell rang for the second time tonight, and Jasper sighed, getting up. "Sure guys, don't strain yourselves. I'll answer it." Everyone laughed, and he shook his head, opening the door. "Oh, hey Brian... wait, how did you know where we live?"

Brian smirked, lifting the baseball bat he was holding. "I may so I'm sorry now, but later on... I won't be." And with that, the tattooed boy struck Jasper in the head with the wooden stick, making a satisfying '_crack_'.

The blonde boy groaned, eyes rolling into his head as he fell back. "Jas, what's going on?" Alice asked, coming around the corner. Then, she emmited a gasp. "What the-"

Everyone else had joined her by now, and the cried out as Brian ditched a black ball into the house, slamming the door closed in their faces.

"What is it?" Alice asked, kneeling down next to Jasper and pulling his head into her lap.

Edward poked it, before jumping back. "A smoke bomb!" He cried as purple smoke started to drift from the metal ball. It reached the bronze haired man first, and he coughed, before falling back onto the ground. Alice followed, falling next to her boyfriend. Emmett and Jacob fell soon after, Rosalie the last one to land on the ground.

Outside, two people's dark chuckles filled the air as the Cullen's door opened, letting the figures inside the dark house. They collected the passed out bodies, and chucked them into the back of a large 4-wheeler car. "You sure about his girl?" Brian asked, turning the key, making the car rumble to life.

Full pink lips turned up into a smirk, cocoa eyes gleaming. "When am I ever not sure Bri?"

* * *

**AN: **Yeah, it's kinda crappy, and I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. But the next one is better, I promise you that! So, if you like, please do review, cause I hate it when people read, but never review. Please, leave anything! A smily face, a comment... heck! Even something _bad _about the story! Just... something please? Oh, and the 'Stacy's Mom' bit is actually a song, where someone is in love with Stacy's Mom. I thought it would be funny to put in there, since my friend and I always talk about it. Annnd, on my profile - for story links - I'll put a picture of Brian. Anyway, hope you all liked!  
T xx


	2. Waking Up In A Dark Place

**Your Worst Fears Come To Life**

**Summary: **_'Hush little baby, don't say a word. Mama's gonna' buy you a mocking bird...' The voice was like honey mixed with blood - so sweet, yet so deadly... _The Cullens come home from school one day, only to be knocked out and wake up chained to a wall. And in dark rooms, they each have to face their worst fears...

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Twilight, so don't sue my ass. I like Twilight as much as the next person, so I wouldn't want to part with it...

**Rating: **T - for blood and angst stuff, swearing, and a bit of sexual stuff... maybe.

**Note: **I got bored and wrote the next chapter. Crap once again, but the next one has torture and fear and all that good stuff. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter One - Waking Up In A Dark Place  
**_Scotophobia - Fear of Darkness_

Edward opened his eyes, groaning when all he saw was the darkness of a room. He reached to wipe his eyes... but realised that he couldn't move his hand. _Oh God, am I dead?_ He tried again, and sighed in relief when he felt cold metal press against his wrists... wait a second.

Cold metal?

He tugged his arms, hearing the sound of chains rattling. He tried to move his feet as well, but gave a cry when he felt them bite into his already raw skin. Apperantly, while he was asleep, he must have been moving around a lot.

A little light flashed in the middle of the ceiling. It was faint, but strong enough for Edward to look around. All of his family and Jacob were in the same position that he was in - chained to a wall.

"Guys! Wake up, please!" He reached over to the closest person and shook them awake. Jacob groaned, opening his brown eyes and looking around. He straightened up from his slumped postion, trying to pull his heads.

"What the hell?" he exclamied, looking at everyone. "Hey, Jasper!" He called, nudging the blonde with his foot, streching it as far as the chains could hold. Jasper groaned and sat up since he had been slumped on the floor. His honey gaze looked around, fright filling every pore of his body.

Jasper's breaths were crazy and uneven - giving off short puffs being long ones. "Alice!" He yelled, looking over at the petite girl who was sitting next to Edward, blue eyes still closed. Rosalie was next to her, then Emmett after.

Alice woke with a jump, the black of her eyes dilating before growing large again. "Oh my... where are we?" she asked timidly after Rose and Emmett woke up.

Jacob shuddered, shaking his head. "I have no clue dude... but all I know that this is scaring the shit out of me." His eyes were black with fear, the darker colour over taking the brown in his orbs. He shuddered again, looking around. "Seems to be a door oever there... if only we weren't chained up!" Again, he started to struggle against the restrains.

Rosalie started to sniff. "Guys... I'm scared," she whimpered, dark blue eyes like violets tearing up. One single crystal of water dropped down her cheek, letting her eyeliner run with it. The black smudged down her face like a trail of dirt.

Emmett bit his lip, and reached over to he, pulling her into his embrace. "Shhh baby. It's gonna be alright," he said, kissing her blonde hair - which was damp with sweat.

"I don't think it's gonna' be alright," Edward said, shaking his head.

Suddenly, the sound of white noise filled the room. Everyone looked over to teh corner to see an intercom. The sound disappeared, followed by something that made everyone shiver.

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird..._" The voice was like honey mixed with blood - so sweet yet so deadly.

"W-w-who are you?" Alice called out, tripping over her words as her teeth chattered.

But the song contuined. "_If that mocking bird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring..._"

"What do you want!" Jacob cried out, getting annoyed of these games. He flailed against the chains, the metal clinking together wildly. "Let us go!"

The song stopped, but the voice contuined. "_What's wrong? You don't like my singing? You don't like the song?_" The voice was a female one, dripping in sweet venom. It was followed by a chuckled, taunting to the ear. Another more manlier chuckled was followed. "_Shut up you_." The voice commanded.

"_Yes ma'am_," the male voice said in a tone that pretty muched screamed 'submission'.

Emmett blinked rapidly. "Brian... dude, is that you?" he asked, disbelief colouring every word that came out of his thin lips. He licked them, running his tounge over the dry cracks.

"_I want to play a little game_," The female voice said, ignoring the large man. "_Do you want to play? It isn't very hard_." A trinkling laugh followed, before she said: "_This is where you laugh with me fool!_"

"_Right, sorry ma'am._" Then a truly spine-shivering laugh echoed the dark room, and the guys whimpered as the guys glared at the intercom.

"No, we don't want to play a game!" Jasper growled. The family and Jake were taken back by Jasper's attitude, so different from his quiet usual self. "We want to get back home! We're sick of this... and don't even know why we trusted you Brian!" A furious noice ripped through Jasper as he tried to jump at the intercom, only to be yanked back by the chains.

The lady's dark laugh came over again. "_Do you want to play? It's a game of luck... A game of pain... A game of you worst fears... You stand them, you live... let them take over, you die..._" The voice disappeared, followed by the sound of white noise.

Emmett growled, slamming his fist against the wall. "Urgh! We'll never get out of... what's that smell?" he suddenly asked, noise twitching as a sweet, smoky smell filled his noise. His dark hazel eyes widened. "Oh God no..." his eyes fluttered, beofre they closed fully, hidding the golden gaze. He slumped to the side, bringing Rosalie with him.

The knock out gas started to quickly fill the room - mixing with the metellic scent of blood and the musky smell of sweat - and aroma too strong for the friends. They also let their eyes close, falling into random sloppy piles on the stoned floor.

A cloaked figured opened the wooden door, chuckling at the sight of the sleeping students. "Poor bastards don't know what's gonna' hit them," he said darkly. Making his way over to Emmett, he produced a key and unlocked the cuffs. The skin around his wrists and ankles were raw meat, and bleeding horribly. He picked up the sleeping teen, throughing his study body over one shoulder with ease.

And with that, he closed the door, leaving the others to thei sleeping dreams.

* * *

**AN: **Yeeeah, really shitty ain't it? Well, don't blame me. Blame boredness and tired...ness. Anyway, hope you guys liked. And also, Emmett lovers, you may hate me for the next chapter... So please review about it. Anyway, hope you guys liked. I would loved to hear some random shit from you! Plus, there are Blood pops involved!  
T xx


	3. Emmett's Biggest Fear

**Your Worst Fears Come To Life**

**Summary: **_'Hush little baby, don't say a word. Mama's gonna' buy you a mocking bird...' The voice was like honey mixed with blood - so sweet, yet so deadly... _The Cullens come back from school one day only to be knocked, and when they wake they're chained to a wall. Then, in dark rooms, they each have to face the deepest fears...

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Twilight, don't sue! I have an education I want to finish, and if I go to court, I will have to finish school when I'm twenty... I think.

**Rating: **T - for a few F-bombs, blood and stuff, and some gross things to do with bugs... and touture, I guess.

**Dedication: **This chapter goes out to two lovely ladies who want to see more of this - D and Lola, this is for you!

* * *

**Chapter Two - Emmett's Biggest Fear  
**_Entomophobia - Fear of Bugs_

Dark eyes opened, revealing their hazel gleam to the world... or the room, more like it. Emmett groaned, and shifted - only to gasp in pain as he felt his wrist getting squeezed. He looked over at his hand, and let out another groan to see them chained to a wall - again.

He looked around, noticing he was the only one in the room - which had lights going across the ceiling. "Alice? Rose? Jake, Jas? Ed? Where the fuck is everybody?" he asked himself, eyebrows slanting over his green-brown orbs.

He wiggled around, as if the chains would magically break and he could run to the door... _Which is where? _the little voice in his head commented.

Emmett scrunched up his nose as he looked around the room. Mint blue walls, looking extremly bright under the glowing lights - stone floor still, all the sharp bits and pieces poking into his bum - a metal table sitting in the middle of the room, something that looked like you could do surgery on - and a white box hanging above his head, looking like mold had collected around the bottom.

He licked his dry lips, and cringed when he could taste the sweet copper taste of blood on his taste buds. The young teen looked down at himself, biting his lip when he saw a smear of the crimson liquid splashed on his shirt, just like a paint stain - except without the paint- like smell.

He looked along his muscular arms, sighing when he saw red welts that had been slashed across the pale skin. A few cuts had been random placed along the flesh, and dried up blood crusted the scratchs like little blood-red crystals - or like little sugar pieces.

"What had they been doing to me?" he muttered to himself, hazel orbs still exaiming the ripped open skin.

Suddenly, white noise reached his ears. He froze, and looked at the corner of the room, seeing the little black intercom box. He snarled, baring his teeth at it. He looked to the other corner, seeing a camera peeking at him. A little red light was flashing - it was on.

"_I want to play a game..._" The voice said sweetly, the same voice that had been taunting the friends earlier.

Emmett growled, and struggled against the restrains. "There's no fucking way I'm playing any of your stupid little games!" he snapped. "Now what have you done with my friends?"

The voice chuckled darkly. "_Hmm, wouldn't you like to know._"

"No kidding, that's why I asked dumb shit!"

"_Oh, what a temper you have... you'll be fun to play with..._"

Emmett growled again. "I said I'm not playing any of your games!"

The voice sighed, a long sad one... though it was nothing close to sad. "_What a shame... if you play, you'll see your friends._" After the bulky teen stopped pulling against the chains, the voice laughed again. "_Good boy... If you win, you'll live another day and go back to your friends... If you lose, you'll die._"

Emmett licked his lips again. "I'm not afraid. Give me your best shot, you sadist bitch." His nose scrunched up, eyes narroed into dark slits, heart pouding in his chest wildly as he breathed heavily after his struggle.

"_Oh, but you will be. Meet my little friends, my boy._" An evil cackled followed. Emmett head a weird clinking noise, and looked up to see the box tipping over.

His eyes widened from their slits as a bunch of bugs were tipped over his helpless body.

Emmett was afriad of bugs, simple. Every since he was a kid, he hated them with a pasion. Every since a spider had bitten him, and a bunch and beatles had almost eaten his finger off, bugs were his worst fear. And now, he was facing it.

"No!" he screamed, trying to swat off the bugs and creepy-crawlers that slithered and wiggled over his body. He tried to hit them his his large hands, killing very few. He hit one on his arm, hissing in pain as he hit one of the cuts. Another scream escaped him as one bug bit his neck. "No! Let me go you bloody bitch!" As he spoke, a flood of beatles entered his mouth, crawling down his throat and making him choke. More bites and stings as he coughed violently, thrashing around.

A girly laugh echoed the room, like venom dipped in chocolate.

* * *

The friends woke again, looking at the table that was set infront of them. The screen flashed on, the colour of blue, black and white light glowing in the dark room - showing Emmett sitting on the ground, screaming his head of and flailing around. "What's on him?" Rose screeched, trying to get closer to the black box.

Jasper gasped. "Their... bugs." They watched helplessly as their brother and friend started to stop moving around, as if giving in to the little monsters.

"No!" Rose cried, watching as her boyfriend stopped moving all together.

"They're eating me..." he whimpered on the screen. The sound of little nibbles and bites from the bugs made the blonde beauty want to scream as she cried and pleaded for it to stop them eating her love alive.

A hooded figure popped infront of Emmett, shadowed face right in the screen, full lips turned up in a smirk. She was as beautiful as a dark angel - at least, that's what she seemed like. "_See what happens when you give in. You lose. You die. Say goodnight._" The screened turned off, leaving them in darkness again.

"No!" Rose screeched again, trying to jump at the screen, chains and cuffs holding her back. "What did she do to him? Is he dead! He can't be! No!" Her breaths were laboured, and she collasped onto the floor, turning into a sobbing, wreaked mess.

The sweet, intoxicating scent of knock-out gas filled the room, and Edward groaned. "No, not again..." he trailed off, landing on the floor with a solid 'thud'. The others followed soon, the sound of bones cracking coming over from where Jacob landed.

The male hooded figure came in, chuckling as he grabbed the next victim. "_Follow the leader, the leader, the leader_," he chanted in a haunting tone, leaving the room with a body thrown over his shoulder.

* * *

**AN: **Man, I have an idea, then it turns out crappy as my dog's droppings =_=. Sigh, hope you guys enjoyed it! And, sorry Emmett lovers! I needed someone to go first... and I kinda needed him to. You'll see why in the next chapter.  
On another note - did you know there's a fear for getting peanut-butter stuck to the roof of your mouth? I forgot what it's called, but that's kinda weird aye? Anyway, please review the shit out of this! I'm happy because I got a new reader that reviewed, and I know she ain't the only one. Come one people, more different people that review, faster updates!  
T xx


	4. Rosalie's Deepest Fear

**Your Worst Fears Come To Life**

**Summary: **_'Hush little baby, don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird...' The voice was like honey mixed with blood - so sweet, yet so deadly... _The Cullen's come home from school one day, only to be knocked out, and when they wake, they're chained to a wall. Then, in dark rooms, they each have to face their deeppest fears.

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot line, not any Twilight characters - so don't sue me! Though, I have half ownage over Brian - the rest goes to his bandmates (if you don't remember, Bri is based off an actually person... hope that's aloud)

**Rating: **T - horror and angst, a few f-bombs... um, supernatural themes?

**Note: **I'm writing this chapter for _The _Lady D... cause I want her to write another chapter of one of her stories: Blue Moon. And I know you're looking at this D and rolling your eyes, but it's true. So this is for you to get your ass into gear. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Three - Rosalie's Deepest Fear  
**_Thalassophobia - Fear of Large Bodies of Water_

A groaned filled the room, bouncing off of the metal walls. Tangled hair was yanked by the chains as the person moved, another pained noise escaping plush lips. Heaving breathing filled the room, and the sound of something hitting the solid ground caused a beat to fill the room. _Drip... Breath... Drip... Breath... Drip._

Rosalie looked around, dazed blue eyes blood shot with tears and tiredness. She coughed, the after-taste of knockout gas rolling over her tastebuds. "God... where am I?" she mumbled sleepily, still confused to see that no one was around. They were all there when she fell asleep... "Oh no," she gasped.

It had hit her like a 16-wheeler truck carrying loads of bricks, so much that she actually feel to the side, chains rattling with her movement. She was next.

Rose curled into a little ball on the ground, chains allowing her the movement. Shivers started to take over her as she kept on repeating, "No, no, no, no." Over and over again, like a mantra. Like a record stuck on the same spot, it was all s could hear in her head.

Watery eyes looked at her arms, remembering what Emmett's looked like before he... she couldn't even think about it without the feeling of wanting to throw up the contenst of her stomach - a day old Mac&Cheese with diet coke.

Not the best combination.

Luckily, there were no scratches. _Where's the noise coming from then? _she thought dazily. One tear trailed down her dirty cheeks - thanks to her rubbing her face against the dirty floor.

The room was different to the one where Emmett had been held in. The walls were metal, shinning a wet, dirty copper colour, mold building up at the bottom where the floor met the wall - a silver metal floor, so smooth and shiny it looked like a beautiful mirror... only with blood spillage. One single light hung from the ceiling, letting off a soft glow. Nothing was above her, and she sighed sadly.

Blonde chunks and knotty hair fell around her like a blanket of yellow silk, the smell putrid like mud and sewage mixed with the tangy copper smell of the crimson liquid that flowed through her right now. She looked down at her body, light blue halter now ripped around the stomach, one strapped torn off, the little studs that went around the hem had all but disappeared. Her white jeans where now a light brown, and her ballet flats no longer pink, but a deep red colour. _What did they do to my feet?_

White noise filled the room, and Rose let out a gasp - followed by a chocked out sob. "No..." she whimpered, heaving herself up into a sitting positon.

"_I would like to play a game..._" The voice said sweetly. Rose gulped at the sound. It seemed so... alluring, as if wanting to bring Rose down to the depths of her worst nightmare. The voice laughed a trinkling laugh, like bells... being slashed at by wild cats. "_What's wrong, Rose?_" she taunted. "_Don't wanna' play with me?_"

Rose shook her head, pulling lightly against the cuffs. "I'll play if it means I can be free," she said, confidence colouring her voice. Another tear sprang from her violet eye. _This is for you, Emmy._

The voice laughed, the same bell-being-hit-by-cats cackle. "_Oh, how lovely. You know the rules? Or do you need refreshing?_" She didn't wait for the captured blonde to anwser. "_Face your worst nightmare, and return home safely. Fail the challenge... and you'll be sleeping with the fishes. Good luck, blondy._" The voice cut off, letting the dark cackle of a witch - more like a bitch - fill the room.

_Sleeping with the fishes? Oh, hell no!_ Eyes widened, letting the black take over more of the blue. The dripping sound became more rapid, and Rosalie looked over to the corner where water was dripping into the room from the ceiling. A screamed escaped her pink glossed lips - which were now coated in dust - as more water started to gush from the leaking roof.

Rose absolutely _hated _big bodies of water. She hated when it rained - because she was afraid that the city would flood and the ocean would come and pull her into the deep blue clutches of Mother Nature. That's why the beauty hated coming to Forks, and why she complained at school - Forks is one of the wettest places in U.S.A, which means more chance of the small city 'flooding over'.

As if the it would magically open up and swallow her, Rosalie tried to push herself into the wall to escape the growing puddle of water. It finally covered the whole bottom of the room - and was filling the metal case fast.

She tried to stand up, pushing her body weight up with her cuffed hands - only to give a yelp of pain as she collasped to the floor again. "My feet!" she shrieked. As the cold water started to rise, she yanked off her shoes to see a few of her toes cut off, the soles of her feet being slashed, little pieces of flesh hanging off the cuts.

The water started to float around her knees, and she cried a noise of distress. "Please, no! I did nothing wrong, why are you doing this?" she screamed, looking up at the intercom which was in the corner - still dry - tears gleaming in her violet eyes. "What have I done to you, you stupid cow!"

She was met with no reply.

Rosalie screamed again, yanking viciously at her restrains as the water started to bubble around her waist. The frosty liquid was sloshing at her bare skin, and she hissed in pain at the icy touch against her pale flesh. It was floating up to her neck within 2 more mintues, as more panic flooded through her veins - before she let out a pained laugh.

The water had risen quite high, and now she was floating.

The water kept going up, bringing Rose with it. Another crazed laugh escaped her, before she gasped as she was tugged down. The chains wouldn't let her go any further. Her nose was just above the liquid, and she sucked in a deep breath of needed oxygen, before water soon covered her completly.

She knew she couldn't last long, so she squeezed her eyes shut. _Dear Lord, before I struggle more, I need to ask... why have you sinned me? What have I done that's wrong?_ Those bright eyes opened, letting icy water splash over the orbs. She yanked her wrist, letting a few bubbles of air float from her lips as she gasped in pain when the cuffs cut her skin. She thrashed around the water, as if the chains would break and she could kick herself to the top. But shouldn't couldn't woke her legs well enough for that to even help it her 'theory' actually happened. Her feet were to fucked up to help her.

Another bubble of air escaped her lungs. More panic filled her as she realised that barely any air were in her lungs.

Panicing while drowning equals letting go of your air.

That's what the blonde girl did.

The cold water pushed down her throat when she tried to gasp for air. It filled her lungs, freezing the organs. Water flooded her nose, and she choked as the salty, bitter taste rubbed against her tounge and throat. She gave one last thrash, before letting the blackness take over.

Her last thoughts were: _God, please let the others live._

_

* * *

_

The family watched, pained expressions on their faces when they saw Rose stop moving. Her body was just floating there in the water, the chains holding her from floating her dead body to the top. Edward sucked in a gasp - Alice already had tears filling her sky blue eyes - Jasper's mouth had dropped to the floor - and Jacob just stared. All four were shocked.

A menacing laugh filled the screen, and the water drained out of the metal case, lowering Rose's lifeless body with it. As the blue water disappeared, a thick red substance had mixed into it, streaking the blonde hair a creamy pink colour. As Rosalie plonked to the floor, the same cloaked figure came infront of the camera, face once again right up in the lense.

Her pink tounge flicked out, moistening her lips. "_Ah, another one gone... and she was so close to escape too_," the hooded face moved out of the way, and the camera zoomed in on one chain, seeing a little part of it had cracked, a spidering line traveling through the metal. Alice gave a half-gasp-half-sob at the news. The cloaked girl came back into the lense's view. "_Poor thing. If only she didn't give up so eaily..._" A smirked crossed her, pink lips turning up. "_And so, there were only four left... Who will be next? Find out when you wake up. Say goodbye._"

The screen blacked out.

Alice, being the only girl left, sobbed into Jasper's shoulder. "I d-d-don't wanna b-be next," she stuttered, messy tears staining his black t-shirt. He sighed, wrapping a thin arm around her tiny shoulders, kissing her spikey black hair.

Jacob pulled his knees up to his chest, chin resting on them, arms wrapped around his shins, chains rattling with the movement. His shaggy hair fell in his face, masking his expression - one of pure pain and hatered. "Wish Dad never made me go over there," he mumbled to himself, knowing that no one could hear him.

Edward bit his lip, before gasping in pain as he fell to the stony ground - a dart sticking out his neck. Jacob let out an angry sigh. "Oh fuck no," he growled, before his dark eyes widened as a dart struck his shoulder.

Alice and Jasper follwoed after, dart sticking out of their arms, enducing all of them into a deep sleep.

The male figure appeared again, chuckling at the sleeping teens. He grabbed the next one on his list, hoisting him over his shoulder. "_Don't be scared, little ones,_" The figured snarled at the dead-looking bodies. As he walked out of the room, the chocolate brown eyes of Brian glazed over his next victim as he saw the blood pounding under the pale skin.

"_Torture, torture. I want my damn meal._"

* * *

**AN: **I _actually _liked this chapter - and I hope you guys did too. Yeah, sorry all who think Rose is totally cool - but you follow the love of your lufe into the afterlife, right? I actually didn't want to write another chapter, but then I listened to one of my favoruite songs, and the haunting melody made me want to write. (The song is called 'Blue Eyes' and it's a brilliant gothic song)  
Anyway, please review and it'll make me really happy. And to all that rated last chapter that normally don't write - thank you all! So, please do, and I'll give you more updates... a Blood pops!  
T xx


	5. Jasper's LifeThreatening Fear

**Your Worst Fears Come To Life**

**Summary: **_'Hush little baby, don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird...' The voice was like honey mixed with blood - so sweet, yet so deadly... _The Cullens come home from school one day, only to be knocked out, and when they wake their chained to a wall. Then, in dark rooms, they each have to face their deepest fears...

**Disclaimer: **Never owned Twilight, never will... Sadly... Excuse me while I go dab my eyes please...

**Rating: **T - for blood and angst and horror, a few f-bombs here and there... Um, don't know what else...

**Notes: **Lady D, this is for you so you can write Blue Moon... and don't give me that looks. Also... don't hate me, my lovely readers! I like to live!

* * *

**Chapter Four - Jasper's Life-Threatening Fear  
**_Apotemnophobia - Fear of Bees_

Alice awoke, bright blue eyes widening. Something was wrong.

She quickly flung up into a sitting postion from her slumped heap on the floor and looked around. Shivers ran down her tiny body as tears pricked her eyes. "No... No!" she whimpered, struggling against the chains. The rattle of the metal clinking together made something stir next to her, and it gave a big groan.

Alice screamed. "No, it can' be true!" she yelled, pulling against the cuffs even harder this time, feeling the cold solid restrains cutting through her flesh. The stickeness of blood dribbled down her arms as one tear fell down her cheek, landing on the stone floor with a wet 'plonk'.

The small pixie like girl was in denial. "It can't be true..." she sobbed, finally giving up.

"What's wrong?" The hushed voice of her brother reached her ears, and she looked over to see Jacob and Edward looking at her, concern colouring their faces pale.

Alice bit her lip, before shaking her head. "Jasper's next."

That was when the TV screen flickered on.

* * *

The blonde's honey coloured eyes opened up to the dark room, a buzzing noise filling his skull. He groaned at the high pitched noise, and shifted... only to gasp when he felt rope around his wrists, instead of the usual cuffs and chains that would bite cold into his skin. The rough material of the new restrains had already ripped his skin raw, and he moaned when he felt a thick stream of blood course down his arm.

"Great, just fucking great," he muttered, sighing sadly. "I'm next... and I'm probably gonna die." The buzzing noise hadn't disappeared, and he groaned even louder. "Fuck off bitch!" he yelled, thinking the noise was coming from the intercom that sat in the corner of the room.

It wasn't.

The dark red walls weren't always painted red, and Jasper found that out when he sniffed the crimson 'paint' next to his shoulder. His eyes bugged wide, and he gupled, legs changing position against the metal ground - sounding just like the sound like bass drums being rapidly hit. Another table - just like the one in Emmett's room - sat in the middle, a white box sitting atop of the surgical tool. Next to the intercom was a camera, and he looked at it with wide eyes. "Guys... if you can hear me. Don't give up when I... probably 'lose'. I want you to keep going. Jacob - it was nice meeting you." He gave a curt nod to the lense, before leaning back into the blood-stained wall, eyes closing.

A sigh escaped his lips. "Alice... I'll miss you. But - I know I'll be in a better place... just waiting for you to come and join me when it's your time. And I know it's not now - and it won't be for a long time. So, babe... I love you." Whispered he, all to himself. Being the softy out of the boys, he let one tear leak from his brown eyes.

That's when white noise filled the room. The buzzing seemed to get louder too, and Jasper cringed at both sounds.

"_Third times a charm, lovely,_" The evil woman taunted, the voice adding annoyence to Jasper's brain. "_Maybe you might win the game... You might leave... and you might even stay with her, uh... what's-her-name? Ally?_"

Jasper growled, glaring at the intercom. "Alice," hissed Jasper, trying to pulling his wrists free from the rough rope. He hissed again - this time in pain - as the straw like feeling cut into his muscle, tearing through the meat that hid under his pale arm.

The voice gave a cruel chuckle."_Oh, of course_." It said in a I-could-care-less tone. "_Alice._" The way the word spilled from the intercom was as if the name was a plague, and Jasper gritted his teeth in anger.

The voice contuined. "_So my boy... you're the next victim. Lucky you. You know the rules, yes? Actually, I couldn't give a rats ass if you did or not. Face your nightmare come to life and live... And yes, you can run back to your sweet little Alice. But you lose - you not only lose the game, but your life with it. So, Jasper_," She hissed the name, as if tasting the words on her tounge. "_Good luck... and don't shake the bee's nest._" The white noise cut off, and the buzzing got louder.

The blonde man started shaking his head. "No... please, no!" The sound of wood sliding against wood scraped at his ears, and his honey brown eyes widened when he saw a swarm of buzzing bees burst from the white box that sat oh-so innocently on the table.

Jasper was allergic to bees, and hated them with all his heart. It was what he feared the most, and everytime a bee would just come within a few feet of him, he would shriek like a little girl and run off as fast as he could. Once he got stung, he swell up real bad... and it got worse. Sometimes, his throat would bloom up as well, making barely any air rush to his lungs when he breathed.

As if the bees worked in sync, there all flew around, and the bunch of black-and-yellow creatures started to form a shape. Somewhere - admist all the panic that had flooded into his body - he remember that the bees were intelligant bugs.

The mass of buzzing insects finally stopped moving, and Jasper looked on in horror at the shape they had created - a skull... the sign of death.

One by one, the buzzing increased as they got closer, now flying in a perfect bee line - _excuse the pun_ - towards the cowering man. It was as if they knew what to do, really. One landed on his hand, and he started to shake the tied up muscle to get the bug off. It flew off, as if annoyed with Jasper's behaviour. Then, a whole lot landed on his arm, and Jasper let out a scream when he felt the painful stab of the stinger landing into his flesh. Many pricks followed, and he could feel the poison run through his veins, infecting his blood sorce and making his skin puff up and turn a grim red colour.

All of them buzzed closer, and Jasper shook his head, as if to rid the buzzing noises. Soon, a whole mass of bees had landed on him, and he cried out as they all pushed their sharp weapons into his skin. More screams escaped his throats, and he started to cough when one little critter decided to fly down his throat and sting him. He coughed viciously, and started to shake. All the bees remained on him as the burning ran through his whole body. He could feel blood slowly make it's way down his throat and into his lungs.

His breath started to disappear as he could feel his throat swell and balloon up, and he sucked in one last breath... before yelling up at the ceiling, "I love you Alice!"

* * *

The three soon-to-be victims watched as Jasper gave one last cry, before slumping back against the wall. The buzzing creatures remained on his stilled body, and no one could see his it - Jasper was just a lump of buzzing bees.

Alice started to cry - a habit that was starting to repeat to much. "I love you too, Jas," she whimpered, letting the tears land on her cuffed hands as she curled into a ball. Shivers racked through her tiny body as she sobbed, a loud wail escaping her lips every now and again too.

Edward bit his lip, before leaning back against the stone wall - waiting for his adopted sister to calm herself. He really didn't want to intrude on her 'moment', and he already felt like a peeping tom just sitting next to her.

The dark cackle of their host boomed around the room, before her sweet voice came from the TV. Her covered face looked right at them - this time wrapped in a black silk scarf instead of her usual hood. "_Poor thing... It's to hard to handle for his weak immune system. Say goodbye_." The screen flickered off.

The knock-out gas filled the roof, and Jacob rolled his eyes, before passing out - letting a groan pass his lips as he landed on his hurt shoulder. Alice, still sobbing, fell asleep after the tall lanky teen.

Edward was still a bit awake by the time Brian came to get his next victim, and he let out a choked gasp when he saw the tattooed cloaked man pick up the person. Brown eyes pierced into his, and the older teen let out a sigh, before walking over to the adopted boy. A boot smashed right into his face, and Edward groaned, green eyes shutting in pain. Brian just snorted, shaking his head. "_For Christ's sake, I told her we need stronger knock-out gas._"

Before Edward feel into his own little coma, he remembered the eyes of the murdering girl.

Cocoa brown...

* * *

**AN: **I'm sooooo sorry Jasper lovers! (Hehe, you'll hate me even more next update) Chapter inspired by some screamo music ^^... Don't give me that look. The lyric had 'It stung me like a bee' in it, so... yeah.  
Ahem, hope you all liked it. Please review for me! More reviews equals faster updates!


	6. Jacob's Barking Mad Fear

**Your Worst Fears Come To Life**

**Summary: **_'Hush little baby, don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird...' The voice was like honey mixed with blood - so sweet, yet so deadly..._ The Cullens come home from school one day, only to be knocked out, and when they wake they're chained to a wall. Then, in dark rooms, they each have to face their deepest fears...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, nor do I own Brian. I wish I did though, because then I could be rich. But I don't, and I'm not.

**Rating: **T - you got yourself some blood, horro and angst here, ladies and gentlemen!

**Notes: **What, wait is this? Is this an... UPDATE? Oh my good-God, it is! Um, yeah - I actually deleted the other version of this, along with a whole bunch of others. So I had to re-write this shiz. Be happy, my lovely readers! Anyway, onto the next chapter... and most of you will hate me for this!

* * *

**Chapter Five - Jacob's Barking Mad Fear  
**_Cynophobia - Fear of Dogs_

Jacob already knew he was in trouble before his body could even wake up.

A loud groan was emmited from him, and his dark brown eyes were revealed to the world. The cold, wet steel ground was pressed against his cheek, and he could feel the rough pieces of metal rub against his russet coloured skin. His body was shirtless - how, he had no clue - and the cold from one of the chains that lay across him, which was chained to his wrist, made goosebumps rise up.

With weak hands, he pressed his palms against the ground and pushed his weight up with shaky thin arms. A gasp escaped his cracked lips and a cracking sound was heard, and pain ran through his left arm. The teen boy gave a cry, before he landed back onto the ground again. He moaned in pain and rubbed his arm, yelping as he felt a sharp piece of bone jab him through his skin. "Shit!" Jacob cursed.

He was stupid, extremly stupid, to go to the Cullen's house. All because his sister wanted him to 'make friends with the neighbours'. He mentally cursed himself for listening to his older sister - he should have just ignored the plate of cookies she had handed him, and just go into his room to finish homework and listen to Linkin Park.

Jacob screamed as pain crawled up his arm again when he rolled onto his side. He heaved himslef onto his elbows and knees, before his body jerked and let whatever was in his stomach come up. The bile mixed with his tears as it hit the ground, and soon all he vomited up was blood.

The teen wriggled away from the pile of sickness, ignoring the burn in his limb, and pressed himself against the wall, chains rattling as he shuffled.

_Oh God_, he thought, dark eyes looking around. The steel room was quite dark, barely any light coming from the lights that dangled above him. There were scratches in the bulb of the light, casting shadows over the room. The floor was metal, and cold against his bare legs - which he suddenly realised that his jeans had been cut off - with scraps of food left in the corner. He looked up, sighing when all he saw was the silver material. _Of course, sound proof_. In the upper corner was a camera, the light flashing red. It was on. Next to it was a speaker, the mesh wire covered in a rusty substance. On the wall facing him was a door, with a small square shape cut at the bottom.

Jacob looked down at his limp arm, cursing. He knew the bone was broken in a bad angle, he could feel the sharp point pressing against his flesh from the inside, as if wanting to get out and be set free. He moaned a painful sound, and raised one finger to press against the sharpness. Instead of nothing happening, he gave a cry as the bone pierced the skin.

He removed his finger, and gasped when he saw the white of the bone poke from his russet skin. Blood bubbled up, running over his smooth skin. Even with all the crimson the squirted from his wound, the bone remained as white as fresh cream. A whine escaped Jacob's mouth as he pressed around the cut, purple immediately running towards the skin to form a devilish bruise.

White noise filled his ears, and he groaned, the back of his head slamming against the wall behind him. The vibrations caused the chains to rattle, which chilled his wrists from the cold.

"_Oh, a pretty boy this time. This shall be fun_." The dark voice that belonged to his host sent goosebumps to rise up along his spine. It was sickly sweet, but so-so cold. He felt like he was drowning in ice honey. "_I don't think I've seen you at school before, boy._"

Through all the pain that had consumed him, he managed to spit out, "Don't go to your school... Go to reserve."

"_Ah. So, you're one of the reserve boys, yes? Oh, how delightful to know. I wonder how mad you Daddy will be when he finds out then you've gone with no trace of evidence. Makes this so much more exciting, I must say. So, it's time to play. You know the rules, but I love explaining my game, so I will repeat._" A giggle floated towards his ears, and he cringed at the sharp noise. "_Face your fear. Face it, you win and can go back to the reserve, where everyone cares about you. Fail, and die. I'm sure it's pretty easy to understand._"

"I already know what to do," he spat, as if she were nothing but a bug he could squash. "What about the others?" The teen shifted his position, and gave a tiny cry when the bone cut a bit more skin.

That laugh - oh that laugh. It was sweet, and he wanted to roll around in it. But - there was that demon touch that made him shiver, as if she was right next to him, breathing down his neck. "_I thought you wouldn't care for those fools. You have a family on the reserve - and these kids got you into nothing but trouble. Do you even care if they got out alive? The people that lead you into a death wish?_"

Jacob looked down at the ground, counting the bolts that held the floor together. _One... two... three... four... five_. He never really thought about it - he just... he didn't know how he felt towards the Cullens. Sure, they - well, they lead him to certain death. Losing his own life to his fear - all because of _them_. However... They were so kind to him. Alice was a bubble of engery. Jasper seemed to be just like him - the quiet one. Emmett was a meathead, reminding him so much of his own friends. Rosalie could be a sweet girl, and was to him. And Edward was a pretty cool guy. _Twenty-one... twenty-two...twenty-three...twenty-four...twenty-five. _

He knew his choice.

Dark eyes looked up at the intercom. "I do care about them... because they're my _friends_. Which, I highly doubt you have any of! So come on, you mother fucker, bring on the best you've got!"

She cackled again, the sweet noise of nails racking against a chalk board. "_I see... Well, I have to say, if you finish this then, all three of you will be set free. Now, onto the game my pretty-boy. Good luck._" The white noise diappeared.

Instead, it was reaplaced with a new noise. Like paws scratching against metal. It was even worse than the host's own laugh. Now, it was many paws, as if millions of dogs were running-

No.

His dark eyes went wide as he tried to push himself against the wall. The cold bit into his skin, as if trying to turn it to ice with it's breath. "No, oh no-no-no-no!" He whimpered, and screamed when his broken arm slammed against the steel behind him.

It was then that the small square flap opened. And out popped a large head, covered in black fur, and a snarling smile, flashing his saliva covered chops. The dog slipped out of the flap, showing off his large body, packed with thick muscule. His tougne flickered out, and he made a show of licking his sharp canines. It's eyes were as black as it's fur, and the only way he could see them was because of the way they shinned. The dog gave a low growl in it's throat, and started to come closer. Jacob gave a cry as he saw more dogs slip from the 'doggy-door', all of them large with a jaw full of large, sharp teeth.

Jacob has been scared of dogs ever since he was a young five year-old when a wild dog chased him. The day after, a dog bit his hand - and he still has the marks. And his home land has many stories about wolves, and the poor boy had heard so many of people dieing because of them.

The large black one crouched, looking at the teen with his beady eyes, as if daring him to scream. Another dog popped up beside the black one, fur the colour of milk chocolate, eyes shimmering the same oil-slick black. He growled, one that almost deafened him, before showing off his teeth and pouncing onto Jacob.

The russet skinned boy yelped as the dog's teeth bit into his arm. He could feel the razor sharp canines cut through his skin, and he scream as it tugged off the chuck of meat.

Jacob looked down at his arm, tears pouring down as his face, looking at the large gapping wound that was covered in blood. Fuck, the fucking dog had bitten a large hole into his arm!

He looked over to the four wolves-er, dogs, that sat there, looking at him with their dark eyes. He could feel the evil radiate off of them, as if they were concieved of poison and hatered. He wanted out of here, and he wanted it _now_.

The black one jumped at him this time, teeth latching onto his leg. Jacob wailed - he fucking _wailed_ - as the dog pulled with all it's might. It's not like the teen could defend himself - those powerful jaws could easily thrash him. He wanted to kick - but he knew that would cause more damage then help.

Another dog with golden hair that looked as innocent as a child with a balloon and bubble gum came up beside him, hot breath tickling his ear. He then bit into his neck - a small nip, as if teasing him. He kept ripping tiny pieces of skin off, blood rushing towards the surface.

The last one was pure white, the black eyes looking misplaced among all the snow-colour fur. He walked forward, snarling as he pushed the black one away with it's snout - this causing Jacob to scream in pain as the dog pulled harder on his leg; he could already feel it coming off - and bumped his head against Jacob's stomach. The hot air coming from the dog's nose hit his bare skin, and the wetness of saliva dripped onto his belly.

Jacob then screamed with all his might as the dog bit into his stomach.

Pain. Pain. So much pain. He couldn't think, he couldn't see. His vision was blurred, his hearing was fuzzy. He felt as if they were eating his life away, like they were draining him. He couldn't even move his hand, to let himself know that he was alive. He didn't even _know _if he was breathing. But no, he was still alive.

Well, until the white dog bit into his jaw and pulled.

* * *

Alice looked at the screen with wide eyes, huddling closer to Edward as they both watched their new friend being eaten alive by dogs. Hell, they looked more like _wolves _then _dogs_. "He's dead... isn't he?" Alice asked, tears threatening to spill from her big blue eyes. She looked over to Edward, who nodded.

"Yeah..." he said, sounding raspy and just above a whisper. They looked at the screen, where the wolves are still surounding the teenage boy.

It was then that the cloaked figure popped up infront of the screen. "_So, the boys cares about you. Hmmm, how happy that is. Too bad he's dead now. Eaten by 'man's best-friend'. Oh, how ironic. Well, four down - two to go. Who will be next?_" She 'tsk'ed, shaking her hood-covered head. A few chestnut curls bounced out from under the hood. "_Well, I guess you'll find out when you wake up. Say goodnight._" The screen went blank.

Alice looked up at her brother. "Eddy... I'm scared." She all but whimpered. A shudder ran through her tiny form, and she pressed her face into his shoulder.

The bronze haired teen kissed his sister's head, rubbing her shoulder. "I know babe, I know. We have to... face our fears, I guess."

Smoke filled the room, and the two fell asleep on each other, wishing that the other one would make it...

Brian then came into the room, chuckling. He grabbed the next victim, and smiled, before grabbing the other. He thrwe both over his shoulders and walked out of the room. "_I love this game_."

* * *

**AN: **Hope you all enjoyed it! Eeep! *dugs spoons being thrown at me* Okay! I know it's mean to kill of Jacob, but hey - someone had to go. *shrugs*  
On some happy news, SCHOOL'S FINISHED! *cheers* No more homework highschool drama! Phew.  
Anyway, please review, because that means faster updates, and... um, free blood pops!  
T xx


	7. Alice's Emotional Fear

**Your Worst Fears Come To Life**

**Summary: **_'Hush little baby, don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a moking bird...' The voice was like honey mixed with blood - so sweet, yet so deadly..._ The Cullens come home from school one day, only to be knocked out, and when they wake they're chained to a wall. Then, in dark rooms, they each have to face their deepest fears...

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Twilight or Brian, so don't sue my ass, okay?

**Rating: **T - ya' know, the usual f-bombs, angst, horror, blood and torture.

**Notes: **You have everyright to murder me, slow and painfully. I'm sorrrrrrrryyyyy I haven't updated in so long. I DID have this chapter written up on my old computer, but my parents threw it away before I could get my hands on it. So this is re-written - and a shitter version of what it's meant to be. Sigh - fml.

* * *

**Chapter Six - Alice's Emotional Fear  
**_Autophobia - Fear of Yourself and What People Think About You_

Blue eyes opened, bloodshot with unshed tears, and swooped around the dim room. Alice gave a shaky sigh and sat up, shivering as the cool air hit her bare arms. She rubbed the limbs, trying to warm up the goose-flesh, and gave a tiny squeak at the sound of chains rattling. She was still cuffed. Her gaze looked down, a surprised expression coming over her face as she looked at the coils of metal that rested on the floor. Testing out how long there where, the teen reached her arms above her head, a tiny smirk gracing her lips as she saw that there was still lots of chain resting on the ground.

Her eyes followed her arms, and she whimpered as she saw the many small cuts that littered her pale skin, blood already welling towards the surface. Good day to wear your new dress to school.

Alice looked around the poorly lit room. There wasn't much to see, except that the door-less and window-less room only held her and a table, a shinny black stero sitting on top with speakers on either side. She lazily blinked her azura gaze and straightened her back, neck arching to see over the metal table. The opposite wall to her was a mirror, covering the whole space. She grimaced a bit at her look, her black hair a spikey mess, face made-up with a layer of tears, sweat, blood and grime.

Resting her head against the wall, she let it really sink into her mind. She was next. She was probably going to die - that is, if she didn't face her fear. Alice closed her eyes, thinking back to Jasper's face as the first bee stung him. The teen girl let a tear fall from her eye, thinking back to his screams and cries of pain.

There was no way that he survived.

No way he can survive the attack.

A sob fell from chapped lips, before she brought up her small hands to scrub at her eyes. No time to cry now. No. She has to get through this twisted game - get through it for Jasper. She has to. She promised.

Alice reached up to her neck, letting her fingers close around the heart charm the dangled from the silver chain around her neck. Her thumb ran over the ingraving - words memorised. _Through thick and thin - together forever._

How she hated those words.

The sound of white noise filled her ears, and a sense of dread washed over her. Blue eyes flickered up towards the speaker that was nestled in the far right corner of the room. As the sickly sweet words reached her ears, Alice gulped, throat feeling very dry.

"_I would like to play a game. It would be wonderful if you can join. Do you want to play?_"

Alice whimpered a bit, look at the black box, fear evident in her blue orbs. "I... I guess so." She licked her lips, scared of what to come.

A laugh filled the room, sending shivers down her spine. "_Wonderful! Do you want to know the rules?_"

Alice stared, feeling the panic slowly leave her, and released a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "What rules?"

"_You have to face you deepest fears. Face them, and escape with your life. Fail - and be prepare for the punishment._" The teen girl shuddered at the tone of voice their host bluntly explained in. "_Ready to play, little girl?_"

Alice bit her lips. "How... how do you know our fears?"

"_Hmmm. I'm sorry - but that infomation is classified._" The crackling speaker silenced, leaving Alice alone.

She waited a while, but nothing happened. This only confused her. And why does the room have a radio in it? Maybe - while she waits for the death to come - she can listen to music? Shaking her head, Alice shuffled as close as she could to the speakers, and switched them on.

She wished she never did.

"_You freak! Why would we want to talk to you?_"

"_Go into a hole and die, you weirdo!_"

"_Ha! You think you can just join in? Do you have __**any **__skill at singing at all?_"

Horrible words were thrown at her. Alice gasped and covered her ears, eyes squinted tight against the tears that threatened to spill. Her breathing became laboured as more threats and mean words filled the room.

Even if she seems energectic, and loving, and an extremly up-beat kind of girl - Alice hates herself. She's too short, her hair is always disgustingly messy, her eyes were too dull, her skin too pale, she dressed differently to other girls her age - she hated everything. Ever since that one girl in third grade called her ugly, she had been degrading herself, thinking that it was all true.

"_You can't sing for shit_," Emmett's voice ringed, and Alice pulled her hands away, the sounds becoming clearer. She bit her lip, trying to fight the tears. Her blue eyes gazed into the mirror, and she started to hate herself more. _Stupid, ugly, pale, worthless._

"_You think that looks good on you? Ha! Nothing will __**ever**__ look good on you. You just a fat, ungly bitch_," Rose's harsh voice bit her deep, and Alice screamed, before pushing the sound system over. It hit the ground with a loud 'bang', but didn't stop the insults.

Actually, it got louder.

"_You're the worst sister ever!_" Edward this time. The teen girl stumbled back and leaned against the wall, before sliding down and pulling her knees up to her chest. One tear fell down her soft cheek.

"_I never loved you_."

Alice's breathing stopped as Jasper's voice reached her ears. But it didn't stop there - it kept going.

"_You really think I would go out with you? It was all in pity. I'm sorry - but I kinda wish I never dated you. Ever._"

Choking on air, Alice fell to the side and curled into a ball. Her stronger mind, the opptomistic side, tried to push her, tell her that these weren't real. That none of those threats were real. It was all a dream - Jasper still loves her, and always will.

But the darker side, the one that always looms over her should, seemed to take this as a chance. It whispered dark things in Alice's ear, like '_it's all true, they never liked you at all_,' things that made Alice want to weep for being so stupid.

Another tear fell.

"Please, no... This isn't real. This... it's just fake. Jasper... he loves me. _Loved _me. Oh God - what if this is all a set-up? What... what if it's his way of telling me we're done? No! No, this is... this is just something twisted! I'm... I'm loved... right? Edward loves me, Rose loves me, Emmett loves me. Jacob... Jacob's a good friend. They like me - right? Right? No... this really is true. They never liked me... I can see it in their eyes. I bet you, that they are watching this and laughing - laughing at my misfortune! They... they find me funny. They never loved me!"

Pale fingers crept up her face and slid through her black hair, pulling sharply at her tangled locks. At one point, she pulled so hard, ripping a tuff of hair out. Blood drippled down her face as she gasped for breath. The crimson fell to the floor, mixing with the sweat and tears that lay there.

"Nobody loves me..."

xxx

Edward sat in the chair, head dipped forward, eyes closed to the world as he slept. His breaths were even as he dreamed, not a care in the world.

Brian smirked down at the sleeping teen, before looking back over to the T.V screen, showing Alice on the floor, crying and screaming to herself. The tattooed boy sighed and traced a finger down the screen. "_Alice, you really were a sweet girl. I'm sorry for this..._"

Edward didn't even wake up to watch his younger sister slowly go insane.

* * *

**AN: **Shiiiiiiiit I HAVE NOT updated in a while! I'm so so so so so so so so so freakin' sorry!  
Yeah, you heard my reason up there. So - uh, this chapter is for Christmas, New Years, and the First Day of School. Ha!  
Oh, by the way - I hate high school. Maths should die. And Greek along with it.  
Anyway. I hope you all enjoyed this long awaited chapter. Please, reveiw, because I really hope I still have readers out there.  
T xx


End file.
